


Безумный гарем

by Dejga



Series: Безумный гарем [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, нецензурная лексика, полиамория, стеб, фантастика, фэнтези
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:39:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dejga/pseuds/Dejga
Summary: Когда-то император мечтал о большом гареме. Но чем больше стран в надежде на бонусы присылали туда своих представителей, тем сомнительный становилась там компания... Прекрасные девы и юноши всех рас, от эльфов до троллей? К нам! Экзальтированные поэты и безумные изобретатели (от которых таким образом решили отделаться измученные креативом сородичи)? Наш контингент! Вообще не пойми что и куда? Разберемся! Добро пожаловать в Безумный гарем! P.S. И у нас есть котики.





	1. Доброе утро, Эрке

Если бы Эрке спросили, как он относится к приключениям, он бы удивился. Конечно, он их обожал!

Например, он смотрел целых пять сериалов про полицейских, не пропускал ни одного более-менее нашумевшего приключенческого фильма, и книг тоже читал много.

Что касается его собственной жизни, то, конечно, веселья хватало и в ней: по накалу страстей приключения на его математической кафедре иной раз не уступали киношным эпопеям. Например, на прошлой неделе его коллега Кир почти доказал одну теорию, и за последним неизвестным числом уравнения они гонялись всем отделом, едва ли не с охотничьими рожками и воплями «Слева, слева заходи!» и «Ату его!».

Тем не менее, скоро Эрке пришлось с головой погрузиться в приключения совершенно нового масштаба — можно сказать, возведенного по отношению к прошлым в квадрат. А то и, страшно сказать, куб.

…Утро новой жизни началось с прогремевшего неподалеку взрыва.

Нет, само по себе это не было чем-то неожиданным — неудачники-химики этажом ниже уже почти полгода безуспешно пытались провести некий опыт, традиционно этим самым взрывом заканчивающийся, так что многие их соседи уже даже будильники не ставили.

Сев на кровати, Эрке немного помолчал в одну точку, вздохнул, почесал ногой за ухом (для кота-оборотня не проблема) и, наконец перекинувшись, пошел одеваться — в общем, все как всегда.

А вот то, что через час его ни того, ни с сего вызвали к заведующему кафедрой господину Биреду, было уже нетипично.

Зав при виде Эрке почему-то побагровел, подергал себя за галстук и буркнул:

— Э.

Эрке опасливо сел. Подобный цвет лица начальства по шкале опасности близился к десяти баллам: например, таким он был в тот день, когда их соседи с физической кафедры чуть не изобрели вечный двигатель (это «чуть» выразилось в половине разгромленного этажа, когда дивная хрень принялась носиться, сметая все на своем пути, и успокоилась, лишь попавшись уборщице, не зря носивший титул «Горячая швабра — 1080»).

Но чем мог провиниться тихий математик?.. Неужели это из-за того, что вчера он так рассердился на своего коллегу, что от обиды мысленно взял и поделил придуманное тем уравнение на ноль? Но ведь зав не может читать мысли? Или?..

— Э-э… — протянул Эрке, мучительно пытаясь понять, как повернуть разговор на тему своего гипотетического прегрешения.

— Э! — веско повторил г-н Биред.

Помолчали.

— Ну вот что! — наконец выпалил зав, побагровев еще сильнее. — Взрослые люди мы, да! Этот! Хочет тут!

— Кто хочет?! Что?! — ужас мгновенно сковал сердце Эрке. — Мои разработки по теории интегрирования двойного рационала?!

— Ну… э… Да!

— Но кто?!

Зав потер лицо ладонью. Казалось, в нем боролись привычная грубость и какое-то невиданное смущение. Наконец он буркнул:

— Ладно, слушай. Ты же знаешь, что мы присоединились к Империи Когтя?

— Ну, — Эрке смущенно поерзал. — Что-то такое слышал, да.

На самом деле он знал, что в государстве произошли какие-то там изменения — вроде бы их король без войны сдал власть кому-то там… Во всяком случае, их НИИ это не затронуло, разве что поменялись гербы на официальных бумагах.

— Ну во-от. А ты знаешь, у императора есть. Ну, это.

— Что? Права на мои исследования?

Зав вытер салфеткой лоб и, решившись, выплюнул:

— Гарем у него есть! И он туда забирает кое-кого, кто приглянется. Ну, то есть раньше забирал. Щас ему сами все отправляют… Он-то, по слухам, орет, что его задолбали и чтобы все прекратили этот ужас ему слать, но это он скромничает, конечно… И вот, наш директор решил это… Он хочет писать прошение о новом оборудовании… Ну и говорят, пересматривал списки… Кто там в свиданиях не был замечен…

Перед Эрке забрезжил свет понимания.

— В смысле, директор ищет человека, который бы серьезно к работе относился, не отвлекаясь на глупости? А причем тут гарем? И император?

Зав приподнял брови, как будто пытаясь этим донести некую мысль. Эрке тоже их поднял, но вопросительно. Зав постарался и поднял еще немного, явно выражая некий намек. Эрке решил не сдаваться и, чтобы брови казались выше, склонил голову.

Зав побагровел еще сильнее, в качестве самого веского довода пошевелил пальцами и наконец взорвался:

— Да в гарем он тебя сдать решил в обмен на оборудование! Так что давай это. Пакуйся, что ли.

Эрке оцепенел. Это было непонятно. Это настолько же не укладывалось в картину мира, как если бы ему объявили, что с сегодняшнего дня он должен заняться, например, разведением грибов вместо математики, или там спать на потолке. Понятно было только то, что привычный распорядок будет нарушен — а об этом даже думать было невыносимо.

— Но нельзя так просто…

— Вся комиссия подписала, — сухо отозвался зав. — И печать поставили. Ту.

Эрке мигнул. Условно он понимал, что за стенами их НИИ ни печати, ни подписи эти веса не имеют и можно прямо сейчас, ну, скажем, написать заявление на увольнение. Но он провел в этом учреждении больше десяти лет, с тех пор как пришел сюда студентом, и за это время привык считать, что все эти подписи и печати были, ну… высшей инстанцией.

Будто в поисках поддержки он уставился на висящий за спиной зава портрет: ой, да, кажется, тот поменялся. Теперь вместо благодушного старичка из рамы на него пялился суровый черноволосый мужчина (на мгновение показалось, что с ужасом).

— Так что ты это! — Зав стукнул кулаком по столу. — Ты же хочешь, чтобы мы новое оборудование получили?! Ну и вот. Мы тебе это как командировку оформим. Бессрочную, — теперь, когда самое страшное было сказано, в голосе г-на Биреда прорезались льстивые нотики. — И на доску почета повесим. Бессрочно.

…Как в тумане добравшись до своей комнаты, Эрке немного посидел на кровати, глядя в никуда. Новость не то, чтобы его расстроила, просто она не вписывалась.  
Она была непонятной. Нет, о том, для чего вообще существуют гаремы, Эрке вполне понимал. Условно. Ну то есть краем уха слышал что-то такое. Там фонтаны еще и эти… сладости с названиями странными… Непонятно, что теперь будет с исследованием и вообще с жизнью, и как теперь есть где-то в другом месте, а не в их столовой, и как можно заниматься чем-то еще, кроме математики. 

В конце концов Эрке нашел самый выразительный способ это душевное смятение выразить: обернулся котом, запрыгнул на шкаф, забился в стоявшую там специальную уйду-от-всех коробку, повернулся к миру тылом и уснул.

Искали его долго, в составе всей комиссии во главе с заведующим; но даже когда нашли, принимать человеческий облик он отказался решительно. Так и отправили его в гарем прямо в кошачьей переноске. Чтобы не сильно расстраивался — с ворохом бумаг с его исследованиями.


	2. Приехали

Рассвет был свежим и ясным, а воздух каким-то особенно вкусным.

Эрке отметил все это сквозь сон, даже не открывая глаз. Потом подумал, что вот-вот прогремит взрыв и пора будет вставать. Потом вспомнил. Прижал уши, уткнулся носиком в стенку переноски, и решил никуда не выходить, а вместо этого решать в уме уравнения. Числа успокаивали — они были честными и надежными, не то что эти преда…

… Снизу прогремел взрыв.

Он показался таким родным, что даже сердце сжалось; на мгновение Эрке показалось, что все было просто дурным сном и сейчас он проснется дома, как обычно. Увы, раздавшийся вслед за этим вопль: «Дееебил, еба!» в традции их НИИ как-то не вписывался. Эрке, однако, с любопытством навострил уши: голос был женский, и это определенно был самый низкий, глубокий и прекрасный женский голос, который он слышал. Раньше он не особо вслушивался в какие бы то ни было голоса — только в смысл сказанного, — но этот точно выходил за рамки. Графиком его можно было бы очертить как…

— Ах ты ж ебаный ты нахуй! За кислородным балансом кто следить должен был, еба? А, дебил, еба?

Даже с учетом того, что Эрке почти ничего не понял (видимо, местная терминология), этот волшебный женский голос хотелось продолжать слушать — да и вообще жизнь внезапно показалась не такой уж плохой. Те же люди и, судя по контексту — те же проблемы. Так или иначе, решившись, он попятился назад, оттолкнул попой дверцу переноски и выбрался наружу.

Комната была высокой, просторной, светлой и очень пустой — только кровать, стол и стул, сиротливо сгрудившееся в углу: сюда как будто предполагалось поставить еще оборудование для средних размеров лаборатории. Зато, что утешительно, окно выходило в сад — во всяком случае, пахло травой, цветами и листьями… и, кажется, какой-то другой кошкой.

Выгнувшись, чтобы размять спину, он осторожно походил по столу, осмотрелся и выглянул в окно. Сад оказался старым и довольно запущенным — ему оставалось лишь немного, чтобы стать лесом. Выглядел он заманчиво, и Эрке уже собрался было прыгнуть на ближайшее дерево и побродить на природе, как раздался стук в дверь: короткий, резкий, властный, совершенно административный.

Панически спрыгнув на пол и перекинувшись в человека, Эрке зачем-то схватил в руки переноску, как будто она могла защитить его от реалий новой пугающей жизни, и пискнул:

— Войдите!

Дверь распахнулась, и за ней оказался — подумать только! — самый настоящий эльф (однажды Эрке видел такого в атласе редких народностей): высокий, изящный, с огромными глазами и длинными темными волосами, заплетенными в сложные косы. Из концепции того издания выбивались только чуть подкрашенные глаза и длинные серьги в ушах — однако что-то смутно подсказывало, что с идеей гарема это как раз таки сочетается.

Но главное, что стало бальзамом на душу и заранее расположило к вошедшему — это очки в толстой роговой оправе и пухлая картонная папка в руках: такие знакомые и понятные вещи, что Эрке даже неуверенно улыбнулся. Эльф смерил его официально-дружелюбным взглядом, как будто мысленно присваивая инвентарный номер, мизинцем поправил очки и любезно сообщил (как и полагается, до дрожи певучим и мелодичным голосом):

— Доброе утро! Меня зовут Эрстейл и в моем лице вас приветствует гарем Великого Императора. Сегодня я помогу вам заполнить все необходимые бумаги, откроем трудовую, подберем инвентарь и все прочее, после чего можете приступать к обязанностям.

Слова «бумаги» и в особенности «трудовая» успокоили Эрке окончательно — да и видеть перед собой самого настоящего живого эльфа, причем такого красивого, было очень познавательно и необычно, и вообще. Требовало уточнения только одно.

— Мне, собственно, никто не сказал, какими будут мои обязанности….

Брови Эрстейла взлетели вверх; с непередаваемым выражением лица он склонил голову набок, при этом подняв брови, подвигал пальцами, точь-в-точь как господин Биред, а затем, явно что-то придумав, неожиданно злодейски хмыкнул и выпалил:

— Что ж, в курс дела вас введет господин Тэкео. Если желаете, можете искупаться и переодеться после дороги, после чего жду вас в своем кабинете. — Раскрыв папку, он достал оттуда плотный глянцевый лист, вынул из-за уха ручку, быстро поставил на листе два крестика и протянул его Эрке. — Вот план помещения, кабинет и вашу комнату я отметил.

Он повернулся, чтобы выйти, но Эрке, переступив с ноги на ногу, смущенно окликнул его:

— Простите! Я… просто никого тут не знаю совсем. Все так странно случилось. Меня, кажется, на оборудование поменяли. А вы тут как оказались?

Эрстейл остановился, помедлил, потом повернулся и спокойно ответил:

— Меня не меняли. Просто нужно было кого-то отправить и мои… славящиеся зоркостью сородичи решили, что лучше всего подойду я.

Вежливо улыбнувшись, он еще раз поправил очки и грациозно выплыл за дверь.

Эрке проводил его задумчивым взглядом.

Оглядевшись теперь уже в человеческом виде, он увидел сложенную на кровати одежду. На миг мелькнуло ужасное подозрение, что она будет какой-то странной, однако наряд оказался более чем лаконичным и скромным: футболка да джинсы. Жаль конечно, что не костюм с галстуком, но и так сойдет. После дальнейшего осмотра комнаты в ее противоположном конце обнаружилась душевая.

Наконец, приведя себя в относительный порядок, Эрке осмелился выглянуть за дверь — и тут же, как громом пораженный, застыл на месте.

Там был огромный высоченный холл, по кругу которого располагались комнаты. Очевидно, что изначально дизайнер, придумывавший его интерьер, за основу взял слово «томный»: во всяком случае, об этом говорили фонтан в центре, масса цветущих растений в кадках, и даже парочка беседок со сложнейшим резным узором. Однако, видимо, в какой-то момент что-то пошло не так: сейчас это помещение больше всего напоминало лабораторию ученого-раздолбая, в которой произошел взрыв и которую после этого немедленно оккупировали представители эксцентричной богемы.

Фонтан и все кадки растений были густо покрыты формулами, обрывками стихов, карикатурами, признаниями в любви и оскорблениями, а ветки растений в кадках увешаны самодельными фонариками всех видов и мастей, бумажными фигурками и просто маленькими листами бумаги. Особенно много стикеров было на огромном кактусе рядом с фонтаном (Эрке, кстати, заподозрил, что в изначальной версии дизайна кактус тоже не предполагался).

В одной из беседок стояло безумного вида оборудование, похожее на помесь самогонного аппарата и устройства конца света; неподалеку возвышалась глыба черного камня, из которой кто-то начал вытачивать статую.

Сейчас тут было очень тихо (слышались только плеск фонтана и щебет какой-то экзотической пташки, невидимой среди зарослей) и практически безлюдно. Только в одной из ближних беседок сидел, закинув ногу на ногу, юноша в белоснежном костюме и черном плаще, расшитых таким количеством драгоценностей, что вокруг него по стенам плясали множество мелких радуг. В одной руке он держал черно-белый мундштук без сигареты, опять-таки украшенный бриллиантами.  
— Здрасьте, — сдавленным голосом выдавил Эрке. Юноша молча и дружелюбно кивнул.

Через некоторое время Эрке все же решился пройти вперед. Побродил немного по холлу, с возрастающим изумлением осматривая диковинную обстановку; прочитал содержимое нескольких листиков, наколотых на кактус. На одном обнаружилось хокку, на втором — детская загадка про часы, на третьем — базовое определение понятия амплитуды.

За фонтаном обнаружился стенд с несколькими схемами планов эвакуации:  
\- при пожаре  
\- при вторжении захватчиков  
\- при нападении дракона  
\- при вторжении тварей из другого измерения  
\- при выходе из строя дескилопайкера.

В самом низу чьей-то рукой было дописано витиеватым каллиграфическим почерком: «Напишите еще план эвакуации при ПМС у Рельшен». Еще ниже, размашисто: «Дебил, еба».

Наконец скитания привели к одной из беседок — она ничем не отличалась бы от прочих, если бы не ее пол, исписанный цепочкой расчетов — и в первой же строке была такая грубая, очевидная, вопиющая ошибка, что Эрке чуть не застонал. Понятно же, что потом у них все наперекосяк пошло — вот в нижних строках видно, сколько раз стирали и писали заново в попытках понять, что не сходится. С одной стороны, это было не его дело, с другой — ну ошибка же!

Несколько секунд он грыз палец, пытаясь решить, как все-таки поступить в данной ситуации. Он прекрасно знал, как неприятны бывают чужие исправления, и сразу же навлекать неприязненное отношение не хотелось, но…

— Вам нужен мел? — весело поинтересовался кто-то сзади.

Панически оглянувшись, Эрке увидел того юношу в черных одеждах с белым плащом; кроме того, сейчас стали заметны поразительной синевы глаза. Он протянул Эрке что-то вроде уголька.

— Э… спасибо, — отозвался Эрке, растерянно принимая уголек в руки и с удивлением рассматривая собеседника: насколько он помнил, несколько минут назад его одежда была противоположных цветов. Хотя померещилось, видимо. Затем он озадаченно повертел в руках черную штучку. Исправления у них тут углем принято делать, что ли?

— Да вы пишите, — весело сказал юноша. — Просто это мой мел. Он белым писать будет.

Еще несколько мгновений Эрке оторопело таращился на него, потом все-так рискнул — и о чудо, в самом деле след от уголька получился белый, меловой. Быстро дописав необходимые исправления, он с благодарностью протянул углемел юноше. Тот кивнул, сунул его карман, затянулся воздухом через пустой мундштук и неожиданно выдохнул — не дым, а что-то вроде разноцветного мыльного пузыря, в котором подробно и ярко отразилась комната — только вот Эрке в этом отражении не стоял рядом, а продолжал чтото писать на полу.

— Что это?!

— Квантовая вероятность, — любезно пояснил юноша. — Альтернативное развитие событий, только и всего.

Неожиданно ухмыльнувшись, он затянулся снова — и на это раз в отражении Эрке шагнул к нему, взяв за руку, потянулся ближе и — на этом пузырь лопнул.

— Простите, — сказал Эрке деревянным голосом. — Мне пора заполнять трудовую и такое все. До свиданья.

— Скоро свидимся, — весело отозвался юноша ему вслед. — И уверен, вам здесь понравится.


	3. У Эрстейла

По мере того, как Эрке, сверяясь к картой, приближался к кабинету Эрстейла, странных вещей и надписей на стенах становилось все меньше, и наконец они пропали совсем. Даже воздух тут был официальный: пропахший бумагой, чернилами и той легкой резкой отдушкой, что оставляют печати. Зато около самого кабинета обнаружилась настоящая доска почета. Эрке заинтересовался: новых коллег, тем более самых профессиональных из них, стоило знать в лицо.

Перед тем, как подойти поближе, он зажмурился, представил вместо каждой фотографии номер — и числа тут же засветились разными цветами. Такое способ гадания он выдумал еще в детстве: по цвету было понятно, чего от этого «номера» ждать. До сих пор этот метод не подводил.

Большая часть чисел оказалась бледной, окрашенной едва заметно: желтые, светло-зеленые и оранжевые оттенки — просто легкие приятельские отношения, иногда чуть подкрашенные завистью или недовольством: ничего особого. Зато ярко полыхала красная единица (знак опасности, но не враждебности: вроде как огонь, не лезь к нему, и все будет хорошо), лиственно-зеленые, дружеские: два, семнадцать и двадцать четыре; розовая (это странно, такого цвета не было еще) — девятка; переливающаяся глубоким фиолетовым тройка, а значит: загадка, от которой можно ждать чего угодно и которая должна принести в жизнь что-то очень важное.

Что ж.

В правом верхнем углу, а стало быть, под опасным №1 красовался собственно сам Эрстейл (очки он не пожелал снять даже для фото). Дружеской-второй оказалась удивительной красоты женщина в кепке, с чуть смуглым лицом и восточным разрезом глаз, подписанная как Рельшен. Ага, он так и знал, что она должна быть прекрасна; только почему кепка? Разве в гаремах не полагаются эти самые, там еще финтифлюшки такие есть? Хотя ладно, потом разберемся. Фиолетовая-третья ячейка была пустой, но подписана именем Тэкео. Так, а это тот самый, который должен проинструктировать на предмет служебных обязанностей. Сначала Эрке подумал, что фотокарточка отклеилась (надо будет сообщить), но присмотревшись, он убедился, что она все-таки есть, просто пустая. Невидимка, что ли? На всякий случай он попытался смотреть на доску под разными углами, но это ничего не дало — изображение не появилось.

На зеленой семнадцатой оказался молодой человек в пестрой бисерной повязке с перьями, на двадцать четвертой — самая настоящая тролльчиха с исключительно добрыми и глупыми глазами. «Розовой» оказалась миловидная девушка в шапочке с кошачьими ушками.

Там было еще много разных мужских и женских лиц, сразу все не запомнишь — кроме, разве что, лужи. Это определенно была самая натуральная лужа, причем подписанная именем У-о-у. Мысли о том, как это попало 1 — в гарем и 2 — на доску почета, Эрке пока предпочел отложить.

Еще немного помедитировав на доску и тихонько вздохнув, он наконец осторожно постучал и после мелодичного «Войдите!» скользнул в дверь.

В кабинете стояли высокие стеллажи с картонными папками, а на стенах висели графики и чертежи. Сам Эрстейл, сидя за столом, с явным удовольствием заполнял какую-то таблицу; стол был заставлен папками, стопками бумаг, счетными машинками и чернильницами разных цветов; из общей картины выбивался только миниатюрный декоративный арбалет. На полу стоял огромный, медленно вращающийся глобус. При виде Эрке эльф поднял голову и показал на стул.

— Садитесь. Вы быстро собрались. Это хорошо. Подождите минуту.

Что-то дописав и отложив лист, он снял очки, протер их лежащей на столе тряпочкой, снова надел и откинулся на стуле. Волосы, заплетенные в сложные косы, отливали на солнце золотыми искрами. Глубоким бархатным голосом, наводившем на ассоциации с искрами походного костра, светом звезд и величественными лесными чертогами, он поведал:

— Итак, нам предстоит заполнить ведомость А1, трудовую книжку, медицинскую карту, страховку и ряд прочих документов. Ваша раса и ваше прошлое в качестве научного работника дают мне право надеяться, что с чтением и письмом проблем не будет, так?

Это могло бы показаться издевкой, однако Эрке тут же вспомнил фотографии лужи и тролля. Да, пожалуй, периодически у секретаря небольшие затруднения с новичками все-таки возникали. Тем временем Эрстейл флегматично продолжил:

— Сейчас подойдет мой помощник. Вы не пугайтесь и не кричите, пожалуйста, он безопа…

Окно с грохотом распахнулось и в комнату влетела кошка. Она была рыжая. Она была шестиногая. Она была драная. Она басовито хохотала. По-человечески.  
Она с топотом пробежала по кабинету, с разбега запрыгнула на стол (Эрстейл успел одной рукой подхватить свою ведомость, а другой — чернильницу), промчалась по нему, с края допрыгнула до стены, по инерции пробежала по ней пару шагов, оттолкнулась от нее всеми шестью лапами, наконец свалилась на пол, с топотом же промчалась до окна, запрыгнула в него и была такова.

Брови Эрстейла поднялись со скорбным смирением.

— А это был неудачный эксперимент, он же любимый питомец господина Джеора. И нет, это был не упомянутый помощник. По счастью.

Ветер тихонько покачивал занавески. Откашлявшись, Эрстейл позвал:

— Регар!

Неладное Эрке заподозрил уже в тот момент, когда за стеной послышался стук нескольких деревянных ног — будто там маршировал отряд пиратов. Потом Регар вошел.

Ну, можно сказать, что с заданием «не бояться и не кричать» Эрке справился ровно наполовину. Кричать он не кричал, но только потому, что горло свело от ужаса.  
В комнату вошел паук размером в человека. Три из восьми глаз были в повязках, и целых пять лап — деревянными. В одной из лап он держал увесистую папку, которую и положил на стол перед Эрстейлом.

— Благодарю, Регар.

Паук вышел.

— Бывший пират, — благодушно пояснил Эрстейл и раскрыл папку. Внутри оказалось множество разноцветных листов. — Да вы не цепляйтесь так за кресло. Регар совершенно безобиден, вы привыкнете. Итак, вот основной бланк — сюда будет нужно еще фото… вы же оборотень, да? Значит, анфас и профиль в обоих обликах, итого четыре фото. По этому вопросу подойдите к госпоже Лиэ, она у нас фотограф и заодно ведет стенгазету — рекомендую, кстати. Основные пункты, думаю, понятны и так — раса, пол, возраст, образование, прежний род занятий. То же самое — вот сюда, в трудовую. А вот медицинская карта, с ней сегодня подойдете к нашему магу.

— Это антинаучно.

— Согласен, но пока мне не дают его заменить. — Эрстейл поправил очки. — Так, хорошо. Вот здесь напишите свои пожелания по оформлению комнаты, позже я выдам вам каталоги. Вот здесь — увлечения и хобби. Физические аллергии вам запишут в медицинскую карту, а вот сюда можете написать о личных неприязнях типа громкого пения и так далее. Вот и все. Со страховкой я помогу, остальное будет заполняться по мере проживания.

Эрке взял ручку, придвинул к себе первый лист.

— Скажите… Император ведь знает о том, что меня прислали? Он что-то сказал по этому поводу?

— Дословно? — Губы Эрстейла скривились в странной кривой ухмылке. — Дословно он сказал: «Что, еще один?! О боже, неееееет!».

— А он знает, что я математик?

— Да. На это он сказал: «Ой, все». В связи с этим должен вас предупредить — математиков он сейчас не любит и не будет любить еще неделю или полторы. Боюсь, прискорбный инцидент с господами Даном и Олли, когда они, решая новое уравнение, так запутались, что сместили реальность и вызвали тварей из паралелльного измерения, немного его огорчил.

Эрке призадумался. Было обидно, конечно, попасть в такое неудачное время, и сразу захотелось отстоять честь родной науки. Доказать, что математики тоже на что-то годятся.

— А почему «неделю или полторы»? Он отходчивый?

— Не особо, просто за это время наверняка еще кто-нибудь отличится так, что о Дане и Олли все забудут. У нас, увы, периодически кто-нибудь того. Отличается.  
Вздохнув, Эрке начал заполнять бланк, потом все-таки не выдержал:

— А оборудование он им пошлет? Моему бывшему начальству, в смысле?

— Дословно: «Ага, щас. Еще один спиногрыз, о боже мой!».

Что-то похожее, на злорадство, тихонько отозвалось в душе. Но все равно было непонятно.

— А разве он не мог просто отказаться? Он же…

— Не мог, — отрезал Эйрстейл. Казалось, он помрачнел. — Это… сложные процессы, вам лучше пока о них не думать.

— Почему у вас в кабинете нет его портрета?

Эрстейл пожал плечами.

— Он не хочет этого. Говорит, не нравится на себя на каждом углу натыкаться. Но вот маленький все-таки держать можно, — он указал на свой стол, на котором Эрке только сейчас заметил небольшой портрет в раме.

Что-то новое появилось в лице эльфа. Такого выражения Эрке никогда не видел ни у кого из сотрудников: Эрстейл смотрел на портрет, как к сложнейшую, никем в мире еще не решенную, но увлекательную задачу, и как на награду за какие-то важные достижения, и в то же время со странной болью, как на что-то недостижимое, но отчаянно нужное.

И смутившись, и немного расстроившись неизвестно чему, Эрке вновь уткнулся в свои бумаги. Кажется, разговор срочно нужно было перевести на нейтральную тему.

— Можно еще вопрос? Господин Тэкео, который должен меня проинструктировать, он невидимка?

— Нет, ниндзя. Попутно начальник охраны.

— А-а.

На этом вопросы наконец иссякли; Эрке начал заполнять документы, а Эрстейл вернулся к своей ведомости.

В открытое окно влетела муха, впрочем, раздражающее жужжание длилось недолго. Продолжая правой рукой что-то писать, левой Эрстейл взял арбалет и, не глядя, нажал курок. Болт безупречно точно пригвоздил насекомое к стене.


	4. Инструкции

Жизнь несправедлива. Единственный человек, который был свидетелем уникального явления, даже не подозревал о его уникальности и соответственно, не придал ему никакого значения.

Так или иначе, когда господин Тэкео, он же начальник стражи, он же обещанный инструктор, первый и последний раз в жизни поперхнулся своим зеленым чаем, было 10:67.

— Ты пришел за служебными инструкциями, да? — осведомился он, откашлявшись. — В гареме? Дай угадаю. Тебя эта гадюка очкастая прислала?

Эрке неопределенно пожал плечами, не отрывая взгляд от его лица. Кажется, эти двое не ладят. Не важно.

Важно было то, что г-н Тэкео был категорически похож на большую кошку — только вот особого легкого, присущего оборотням запаха не было. Может, полукровка, не унаследовавший способности? Его очень хотелось понюхать именно в кошачьем облике, но превращаться было неудобно.

Эрке смущенно поерзал. Кабинет у этого господина тоже был странный. На идеально белых стенах висели белоснежные же, диковинные, непонятно чьи черепа — не человеческие точно, но и на обычные звериные они были похожи очень мало. Еще тут было много красивого холодного оружия. Стульев в кабинете не было, только диваны; хозяин вальяжно лежал на одном из них, Эрке примостился на краю противоположного. Между ними стоял низенький столик с чайником и чашкой.

Сам хозяин — узкоглазый, с тонкими губами и резкими скулами, — был в чем-то вроде короткого черного халата поверх черных же штанов. Некоторое время он с непроницаемым лицом рассматривал Эрке, затем, видно, пришел к каким-то своим выводам и мягко сказал:

— Ты похож на толкового человека. Где ты работал раньше?

— Математик. На кафедре.

— Хорошо, понятно. — Мгновение помедлив, Тэкео продолжил: — Ты ведь знаешь, что бывают разновидности работы, которую можно сделать либо по инструкции, либо хорошо?

Эрке невольно улыбнулся — наверное, в первый раз за последние два дня.

— Знаю. У нас так было. Это как в теоремах — правильное решение не всегда сходится с тем, которое высчитали до тебя и которое считается классическим.

— Да, это тоже хороший пример. — Г-н Тэкео отпил еще немного чая и осторожно продолжил: — Так вот, то, что условно можно считать «служебной инструкцией», в этом месте давно потеряло первоначальный смысл. Некоторые в этот смысл верят и продолжают в него играть — ну если им так интереснее, почему бы и нет. Но тебе вот что скажу — занимайся своими исследованиями, ищи единомышленников. Кстати, тут они могут найтись в неожиданных сферах. Обустраивайся в свое удовольствие. Эта гадюка тебе каталог дала? Вот и подбирай мебель и все прочее по вкусу. Не стесняйся, бюджета на всех хватит. Что касается императора — разбирайся сам, только не спрашивай больше никого. Часть не ответит, часть посмеется, а кое-кто ответит честно, но это будет именно то неправильное «классическое решение». Суди по его поведению и отслеживай все реакции, вот и все. Он котиков любит на руках держать, так что возможно, именно в этом обязанности заключаться и будут.

Непонятная инструкция, но так даже интереснее, а уж найти верное решение в противовес классическому — это просто прекрасно. Кстати, о котиках.

— Мне показалось, что тут есть другая кошка? — Эрке невольно вспомнил рыжее хохочущее чудовище из кабинета. — В смысле, обычная. В смысле, обычный оборотень.

— Да, это госпожа Мизуки. Но ее нельзя держать на руках, потому что госпожа Рельшен.

— В смысле даже императору нельзя?

— Теоретически ему абсолютно все можно, конечно. Но практически — госпожа Рельшен, она, знаете…

Эрке навострил уши и даже чуть подался вперед — а через мгновение на все тело ни с того ни с сего обрушился поток ледяной воды. Кошачьи инстинкты захватили абсолютную власть: превратившись, он пулей вылетел в дверь и галопом помчался по коридору.

— Господин Эрке! — донеслось ему вслед встревоженное. — Господин Эрке!!!

Какое там. Инстинкты, и без того давно пребывавшие в смятении, заставляли мчаться, не разбирая дороги. Впереди показались чьи-то ноги в расшитых бисером штанах; скоро они промелькнули; белый коридор поменялся на деревянно-резной; пышная белая юбка; зеленый коридор…

Когда Эрке начал уже уставать, впереди показалась пара: спортивные штаны и что-то вроде длинного белого халата с вышитыми цветами. Что ж, отличный повод остановиться и отдышаться.

…Это точно были они. Госпожа Рельшен, сверкающая из-под кепки огромными темными глазами (она оказалась неожиданно высокой) и рядом с ней — хрупкая девушка в халате с роскошной вышивкой. Она тоже была на доске почета, та самая непонятно-розовая по гаданию. А главное — судя по запаху, она и была кошкой. Мизуки, значит. Рельшен держала руку на ее плече.

Мгновение все трое таращились друг на друга; потом, взметнув к лицу длинный и широкий, скрывавший ладони рукав, госпожа Мизуки нараспев заговорила:

— О, приветствую вас! Пусть солнечные лучи крылом небесных драконов осенят ваш путь и мягким дыханием звездного покрова благословят ваши шаги сего дня.

Рельшен чуть кивнула.

— Здорова, еба. Новенький?

Эрке смущенно кивнул. Нужно было срочно выдумать соответствующее приветствие, но от растерянности вырвалось только:

— У вас взрыв был, да?

— О, — Мизуки печально потупилась, скрыв лицо за рукавом. — Это было прискорбно. Когда струя ацетилена низверглась в пробирку, подобно горному водопаду под вечерней звездой, а бензонат, словно леопард, рвущий бычью плоть туманным рассветом среди опадающих цветов розовой вишни…

— Короче, ебнуло, — заключила Рельшен.

Мизуки печально взглянула на Эрке поверх рукава.

— Боюсь, это омрачило ваш утренний сон, и без того непрочный, как тонкий шелк под северным ветром, ледяным лезвием бьющий по перстам ночи…

— О нет, — откликнулся Эрке смущенно. — Знаете, я привык ко взрывам последнее время, с ними даже как-то уютнее показалось. Там кто-то что-то перепутал, да?

— Да дебил этот, еба. — Рельшен раздраженно дернула плечом и хотела еще что-то добавить, но тут из-за поворота вылетел господин Тэкео.

— Господин Эрке, ну что такое! Ну подумаешь, святой водой окатило! Вы же не вампир, в самом деле, чтобы он нее так шарахаться!

— Святая вода?..

Рельшен коротко заржала. Мизуки спрятала лицо за рукавами.

— Это новая система противовампирской безопасности, — раздосадованно пояснил Тэкео. — Если что, святая вода с потолка льется. Система тестируется только, на оборотней иногда случайно реагирует. Идите, просушитесь и отдыхайте. Скоро завтрак.


	5. Завтрак

Вернувшись в свою комнату, Эрке с размаху упал на кровать и уставился в потолок. Мысли были спутанные, все было непривычно и странно — но будущее уже не вызывало отчаяния. По крайней мере, по контексту было ясно, что продолжать работу ему никто не помешает. И люди вокруг тоже были интересные.

Прикрыв глаза, он по порядку вспомнил всех новых знакомых.

Интересно, откуда господин Тэкео взял те странные, не-звериные черепа. На муляж они не были похожи. Секретарь говорил о тварях из других измерений, которые случайно попали сюда — может, они?

Еще интересно, почему та система спутала его с вампиром. Биологией Эрке не увлекался, но может, с какими-то расчетами этому Тэкео удастся помочь? Во всяком случае, друзей здесь еще не было, и общение хоть с кем-то хотелось перевести на постоянную основу.

Эльф казался существом самодостаточным. Эрке знал такой типаж — работу они считают своей собственностью и помощников, особенно незваных, воспринимают как воров.

Рельшен или Мизуки он помог бы с огромным удовольствием, но в химии, увы, был совсем не силен. Вспомнив беседу с ними, он представил, как они разговаривают наедине и невольно засмеялся. Потом задумался. Их речь была как занятный код; можно подумать над его расшифровкой.

Ладно. В первую очередь предстояло разгадать «правильную инструкцию» своих отношений с императором. С ума сойти. Целый настоящий император! Только сейчас до Эрке начала доходить вся эпичность ситуации. Прежде всё, не касавшееся непосредственных дел кафедры, он пропускал мимо ушей — но теперь начал вспоминать.

Человек, которого все боялись. Невероятный интриган, при этом обладавший настолько устрашающей военной мощью, что ему предпочитали сдаваться без войны, как вот их собственный король. Не вступавший ни в какие альянсы и договоры, всегда сам по себе. А теперь вот этот человек будет держать его на руках — а может, еще и за ухом почешет? С ума сойти.

Кажется, тут все должны были бы ходить, опустив глаза, и разговаривать благоговейным шепотом, но увиденное и услышанное шло вразрез с теорией. Ладно. Поживем — увидим.

… В холле уже появились люди — и все они были настолько разные, непонятные, шумные, что Эрке захотелось опять спрятаться в комнате.

— Новенький?

Резко обернувшись, он увидел за спиной смуглого молодого человека с высокими скулами. Длинные темные волосы того были перехвачены бисерной повязкой. Эрке вспомнил его — еще один с доски почета и, судя по гаданию, друг. Это хорошо.

Не дожидаясь ответа, парень протянул руку:

— Джеор Большой Электрон. И предвосхищая ваш вопрос — то, что у нас осталась традиция подобных имен, вовсе не означает, что мы отказались от прогресса.

Вежливо покивав, Эрке представился. Джеор…. Джеор… Это имя вроде упоминалось, только когда?

Тем временем новый знакомый, очевидно, здраво рассудил, что местные ходы новичку неведомы, подхватил его по руку и потащил за собой. Миновав холл, они свернули в узкий коридорчик, петлявший таким причудливым образом, будто его прокладывала змея.

Их догнал мужчина, замотанный в несколько обильно украшенных кистями халатов разной длины. Рассеянно кивнув Эрке, он дернул Джеора за рукав:

— Как там твои бактерии?

— Ничего, янтарь доедают уже. Толстенькие, румяные.

— Дух Койольшауки не призывал?

— Да ну, при подключенном-то то втором трансформаторе?

По коридору мимо них с заливистым хохотом пронеслась рыжая кошка. Мужчина в халате вздохнул:

— Моих архей надо во второй контейнер переводить уже, а синие мелки для пентаграммы кончились, опять заказывать надо…

Джеор оживился:

— О, тогда и на меня закажи тоже. «Веселый оккультист» лучше, они мягче всего пишут, — Он повернулся к Эрке — а вы, кстати, в какой области?

— Я математик.

— Вот, тогда и на него тоже. На доске писать пригодятся.

Кошка резко развернулась и поскакала обратно, разом отталкиваясь от пола всеми четырьмя лапами, словно они были на пружинах. Добравшись таким образом до Джеора, она подпрыгнула сильней и повисла у него на груди. Он сразу подхватил ее (ах да — хозяин кошки!) и прижал, почесывая за ухом. Мужчина поспешил вперед. Джеор жалостливо вздохнул ему вслед, сообщил Эрке:

— Какой молодец, так хорошо держится, хоть и аура с протезом.

Наконец они зашли в просторное помещение. Тут было довольно много людей; посередине виднелся шведский стол. Не успел Эрке осмотреться, как Джеор немедленно потащил его к сидевшей на подоконнике девушке с длиннейшими дредами и фотоаппаратом на груди. Та приветливо поздоровалась с Джеором, с любопытством ткнула в сторону Эрке куриной ножкой:

— Новенький?

Кажется, на ближайшее время это станет его вторым именем. Тем временем девушка продолжила:

— Я Лиэ, сделаю твои фотографии для документов. Тебе же две, стандарт?

— Эм. Господин Эрйстейл сказал, что четыре.

Лиэ насторожилась.

— Погодь. Ты чего, оборотень?

— Ну да… Кот…

— Блин, нет!!!

— Э-э-э... а в чем дело?

Джеор засмеялся.

— Да мне из-за этой Мизуки Эрстейл скоро голову оторвет! Уже сколько лет прошло, а я не могу в кошачьем виде ее сфотографировать!

— Но почему? Мы же не вампиры.

Лие злобно откусила кусок куриной ножки и потрясла ей в воздухе.

— А вот я после завтрака покажу. И если с тобой будет так же — я… я не знаю, что я сделаю! В стенгазете пропишу!

…. По счастью, прописывать не пришлось. Для второй пары фото Эрке чинно сел на стул, обернув лапы хвостом, и с удовольствием позировал несколько минут, горделиво поворачивая голову то в одну, то в другую сторону (он обожал фотографироваться в кошачьем облике). Лиэ расслабилась.

— Проканало, ура. Молодец. Я до вечера отпечатаю, сама в секретарскую отдам.

— А если не секрет, что с Мизуки?

— А.

Пошарив на полке, Лиэ с мрачной торжественностью протянула ему альбом.

— Вот все мои попытки. Увековечила для истории, так сказать. Не, ну я не могу — она когда человек, то… как человек, а как это, так блин все, вешайся. Главное, так-то просто сидит спокойно, а стоит камеру навести — начинается. Находит на нее, говорит, ничего сделать не может с собой.

Эрке открыл альбом. Главным героем всех фото было черно-бело-рыжее, размытое в движении пятно. Иногда размытыми были и вещи, которые госпожа Мизуки, вероятно, в момент фотографирования опрокидывала на себя или сталкивала. Только в углу одного из фото было четко и резко схваченное белое ухо.


	6. Ужин

После фотосессии Эрке решил выбрать мебель для комнаты, а потом поискать новых коллег — пора бы уже вливаться в коллектив. Интересно, какое тут доминирует мнение относительно недавно опубликованной скандальной теоремы Некона? Хотелось бы верить, что самое прогрессивное.

Вернувшись в свою комнату, он полистал каталог. Комнатная доска — пригодится, мелки ему обещали заказать, прочее оборудование ему вроде как и не сильно нужно… А вот для оборотней тут было много интересного. Какие домики, какие когтеточки! Да из них целый дворец можно было построить! За ним шел раздел простых картонных коробок, и Эрке разомлел окончательно. На миг он мечтательно прикрыл глаза…

…а когда их открыл, был уже вечер. У тела, видимо, было свое мнение относительно того, как следует бороться со стрессом, и сейчас оно изволило проснуться только потому, что внутренний таймер подсказал: ужин скоро.

В холле было мало народу, и все незнакомые. Смуглый мужчина подкручивал некий предмет и казался полностью поглощенным этим занятием. Две девушки спорили над странным котлом, опутанным проводами и трубочками, и тоже явно не были расположены к беседе с посторонним.

Эрке побродил вокруг исправленной утром формулы, но сейчас там было безлюдно. Зато вдали послышались голоса; поразмыслив, он направился к ним и, миновав несколько коридоров, очутился на просторной, полностью застекленной веранде. Там было много странной мебели, непропорциональной, как будто искаженной, но явно удобной.

Он сразу увидел Рельшен, сидевшую на высоком диване, и пушистую трехцветную кошку у нее на руках — Мизуки, вероятно. Незнакомый парень играл на арфе. Рядом стояла девушка в черно-белом костюме, покачивающая тем же сверкающим мундштуком в руке. Значит, он... она… этот человек не только цвета одежды меняет, но и пол. Мысль, что это была сестра утреннего знакомого, почему-то казалась более нелепой, чем смена пола. Сумасшедшее место.

Эрке еще покрутил головой, рассматривая незнакомых мужчин и женщин, затем сфокусировал зрение на уличном пейзаже — и невидимая сейчас шерсть чуть не встала дыбом. На улице, прижавшись к стеклу веранды носами, стояли несколько грустных вампиров. Один из них вздохнул — не отрывая печальный взор от находившихся в помещении людей.

Кто-то положил руку на плечо Эрке, отчего он чуть не шарахнулся вбок:

— Да чего вы так смотрите? Они не залезут, не бойтесь, их не приглашал никто и вообще. А и пролезут, Тэкео разберется небось.

Рядом оказался тот самый, в халате с колокольчиками. Он продолжил сокрушенно:

— Намазано им тут, что ли? Смотрят и смотрят… — прежде чем Эрке успел что-то сказать, халатный крикнул куда-то вглубь веранды: — Господин Тэкео! Тут новенький вампиров боится!

Не успел Эрке возмущенно заявить, что никого он не боится (чуть-чуть не считается), как из какого-то угла, будто из воздуха, материализовался упомянутый господин. Махнул Эрке рукой, взял с полки небольшую брызгалку и направился к дверям. Вампиры не стали дожидаться его приближения, тут же разлетевшись во все стороны.

— Хорошо, что сегодня их мало, а то из шланга святой водой иной раз поливать приходится, — доверительно сообщил мужчина. — Я мелки заказал-то вам, хорошие, с распознаванием символов. Ну, гуляйте, романтический ужин скоро.

Что-то тревожно зазвенело на краю сознания.

— Простите?..

— Это же гарем, — удивился мужчина. — Тут все ужины романтические.

— Ага, новенький!

Эрке повернулся.

За его спиной стояли двое: белобрысый молодой человек в явно жутко дорогих лохмотьях и остромодно же наряженный гоблин.

— Дан, — представился белобрысый и указал на гоблина — а это Олли.

Вид у обоих был немного потрепанный — ах да, вспомнил Эрке, это же те математики, которые тварей недавно вызвали. Судя по всему, от самих потусторонних демонов им влетело гораздо меньше, чем потом от секретаря, начальника охраны и собственно императора.

— Те м`лки не оккультные заказали хоть? А то нам как раз т'кие подсунули, и главное, мы ж в'новаты остались, — наябедничал гоблин немедленно, подергивая длинными зелеными ушами. Странный у него был голос, визгливый и хриплый одновременно. — С'час по этому «Веселому оккультисту» все прутся, а для немагических вещей его лучше не использовать, не советую так что. Так н'д чем ты р'ботаешь?

…Беседа была в самом разгаре, когда в один момент все тронулись в сторону. Дан и Олли подхватили Эрке под руки и, не прекращая тарахтеть о своих разработках, потащили его вслед за всеми.

Через некоторое время они оказались в просторном помещении с длиннейшим столом посередине. Тут уж тот, кто хотел соблюсти томность дизайна, явно отыгрался за все остальные помещения: зал изобиловал фонтанчиками, певчими птицами в клетках и причудливыми цветами в горшках. Тематика рисунков на вазах, правда, почему-то была в основном на биологическую тематику, из тех глав, что о размножении. Видимо, кто-то из энтузиастов-обитателей и сюда добрался.

Новые знакомые сели по сторонам и Дан тут же принялся что-то писать на салфетке. Эрке огляделся.

Напротив сидела тролльчиха — та самая, с доски почета, в розовой броне и со шпицем на плече; рядом — надменного вида эльфийка в облегающем черном свитере под горло; за ней — Джеор и Лиэ, чему-то тихонько хихикающие.

Во главе стола стоял пустой черный трон, щедро декорированный торчащими во все стороны длинными шипами и резными черепами со светящими красными глазами. На верхнем левом черепе красовалась белая надпись ХУЙ.

По бокам от трона сидели Рельшен и Эрстейл. Эльф со скучающим видом рассматривал бокал с перекатывавшемся по дну вином. Рельшен, покачиваясь на задних ножках стула, пила из бутылки пиво.

Эрке попытался найти взглядом начальника стражи (интересно, какое он занимает место за этим столом), как дверь распахнулась; разговоры вдруг утихли.  
В жизни император казался еще выше и мощнее; правда, на портретах у него не было темных кругов под глазами. Он окинул взглядом сидевших за столом, на миг страдальчески поднял брови и плюхнулся на место.

— Здоров, охламоны.

Ему ответил нестройный хор. Рельшен — очевидно, в знак высочайшего почтения — села нормально и слегка покачала бутылкой в знак приветствия. А потом подали такую еду, какую Эрке даже видеть еще не приходилось, так что всякие посторонние интересы ненадолго отошли на второй план. 

Некоторое время все молча ели. Над столом с хохотом летала рыжая кошка.

* * *

Эрке не спалось. «Выспался» о коте, не скажешь, конечно, но что-то смутное и непонятное все же его разволновало. В задумчивости он укусил себя за хвост. Не помогло. Порешал в уме уравнения. Обдумал увлекательное научное обсуждение той самой теоремы в конце ужина и после него. Не помогло.

Оставался еще один способ расслабиться: опасный, но было ясно, что иначе вовсе уснуть не получиться — а завтра нужно было уже всерьез браться за дело.  
В кошачьем виде он выскользнул наружу и бесшумно протрусил по знакомому коридору. Многие еще гуляли: с холла и веранды слышался смех, но по мере продвижения к кабинету секретаря он становился все тише.

Дверь оказалась приоткрыта, и Эрке, осторожно поддев ее лапой, заглянул внутрь.

Кабнет был освещен причудливыми светящимися цветами, явно с родины эльфа — странно, что они не были видны днем. Сам хозяин отсутствовал. Эрке аккуратно обошел кабинет, принюхиваясь к запаху бумаг и печатей; запрыгнул на стул, затем, аккуратно — на стол. Там-то и обнаружилось идеальное место, чтобы подремать.

Он знал, что со стороны это смотрелось глупо — но для тех, кто просто не ощущал расслабляющее присутствие близкой информации. Покрутившись по столу, Эрке с большим удовольствием улегся на стопку каких-то ведомостей.

Он уже начал дремать, когда хозяин кабинета вернулся. Эрке даже не услышал его шаги: о присутствии подсказал то ли приятный запах, то ли что-то вроде незримого силового поля.

Эльф остановился над ним, вздохнул:

— Господин Эрке.

Тот виновато прижал уши, но с документов не слез: когда блокируешь поток информации, ощущения становятся особенно приятным.

— Господин Эрке.

Было понятно, что испытывать его терпение не стоит, а то, чего доброго, сейчас паука своего позовет — но кошачья часть натуры уходить отказалась наотрез. Чуть слышно вздохнув, эльф сел, подхватил Эрке под животом и, усадив себе на колени, начал методично поскрипывать пером.

Не сказать, что это было так же приятно, и смутное колкое беспокойство заставило подергиваться кончик хвоста; в конце концов Эрке спрыгнул на пол и, не превращаясь (такое было бы стыдно) побрел к двери — с неудовольствием отметив, что дверь закрыта и придется проситься выйти. А если в дверном проеме его еще и настигнет Великая Загадка Дуалистичности, настоящее проклятие всех кошек, заставляющее их замирать в дверях, получится вовсе неловко.

По счастью, дверь сама распахнулась ему навстречу; уже знакомый, чуть нетрезвый голос сказал: «Ой, котик!» и Эрке взмыл наверх. В следующее мгновение он, к своему изумлению напополам с ужасом, понял, что находится у императора на руках. От неожиданности он впился когтями ему в плечо — и это породило волну еще большей паники. Впрочем, сам император не обратил на вопиющее нарушение этикета внимания.

— Вечер, — обратился он к секретарю, рассеянно почесывая обмершего Эрке за ухом. — Ты не видел письмо от короля Имаса? Мы с его послом сейчас обсуждали кое-какие аспекты по южной линии, надо бы освежить память…

В панике Эрке оглянулся на эльфа, но тот с каменным выражением лица принялся рыться в ящике стола.

— Котик, — рассеянно повторил император, погладив Эрке по спине — и тот, к полной своей неожиданности, замурлыкал. Эльф чуть заметно закатил глаза; наконец он вынул из ящика желтый конверт и протянул императору.

Рассеянно кивнув и подхватив письмо, тот вышел — продолжая держать Эрке на плече.

Человеческой части последнего больше всего хотелось удрать — спиной вперед, не забывая отвешивать по дороге покаянные поклоны, — но кошачья расслабилась. Мужчина держал его аккуратно и хотя был немного пьян (вероятно, после дебатов с послом), шел ровно.

… После нескольких коридоров и дверей они наконец оказались в спальне с распахнутым окном в сад. Не успел Эрке осмотреться, как император хлопнулся на кровать и со вздохом прижал его покрепче к себе.

— Котик.

Из распахнутого окна лился свежий воздух, наполненный тонким запахом ночных цветов; вдалеке слышался смех.

— А я в детстве так хотел котенка, а мне не разрешали. Одну вот только подарили кошечку, да и ту эта с… с… — он отчаянно зевнул, — старшая жена отобрала.

— Мя?

— Ага, Рельшен. С… с… — (отчаянный зевок) — святая женщина. Да пусть забирает, чо уж. Зато гидролиз как боженька делает, не то что эти… Смеялся один с моей старшей жены, с визитом тут был, сука… Потом она ему устроила реакцию под той речкой, за пять минут без войска остался… досмеялся…

Вслед за этим откровением император уснул. Эрке некоторое время расслаблено мурчал. Дремота, однако, постепенно рассеялась; со страхом и смущением он чувствовал, как в душе начали пробуждаться постыдные инстинкты. Жизнь была забита в основном работой, и он никогда не ночевал рядом с другим человеком, но теперь, когда это случилось, некое чувство пришло впервые — Эрке читал о нем, но сам еще не испытывал.

Он сердито прикрыл нос лапой — нет, это было неправильно, с этим нужно было бороться; но что-то продолжало все громче и настойчивей шептать, что, коль скоро рядом спит человек, нужно НЕМЕДЛЕННО поиграть шуршащим предметом.

Борьба продолжалась до тех пор, пока дверь чуть слышно не приоткрылась; через несколько секунд у кровати проявился Эрстейл. Приложив палец к губам, он осторожно вытащил Эрке из-под руки императора и еле слышно шепнул:

— Окно или дверь?

Мгновение подумав, Эрке показал лапой на окно: слишком уж соблазнительно пахло из сада. Кивнув, эльф на руках отнес его к окну и подсадил к ближайшей ветке. А потом закрыл створки и задернул шторы.

Эрке отчаянно потянулся, с наслаждением вдыхая ночной свежий воздух. Прислушался к окну. Оттуда чуть слышно донеслось:

— Доброй ночи, господин. Вообще-то, согласно пункту пять, сегодня моя очередь.

— Блииииин…

Эрке спрыгнул на ветку ниже.


	7. Вечер

Сад был изумительный. Какая-то мелочь шуршала, попискивала, так и просилась быть пойманной — и если бы не сытый ужин, из-за которого особо бегать-прыгать не хотелось, Эрке бы не удержался. Трава, цветы и кора деревьев пахли упоительно; кажется, даже огромные звезды в темно-синем небе источали свой аромат.

Некоторое время Эрке бездумно гулял по веткам, принюхиваясь и присматриваясь, потом спрыгнул в высокую — выше его роста сейчас — чуть влажную от вечерней росы траву. Углубившись в сад-лес, он нашел давно упавшее дерево и с наслаждением погулял по мягкому мху; пройдя немного дальше, погрузился в таинственное сплетение веток, коряг и выступающих из земли корней огромных старых деревьев.

Вокруг, однако, слышалось все больше таинственных шорохов, явно не человеческих быстрых шагов и фырканья, так что Эрке продвигался вперед все медленнее и осторожнее; а когда над ним мелькнул силуэт маленького толстенького дракончика, стало ясно, что экскурсию пора прекращать. Успеется еще.

Он неторопливо направился к замку, но тут в небе мелькнула летучая мышь. Может, она была и самой обычной, зато напомнила о вампирах, отчего вальяжная походка немедленно превратилась в дикий галоп (причем задние лапы все время пытались обогнать передние). Прижав уши и распушив хвост, Эрке за минуту домчался обратно до замка. На первом этаже светилось одно из окон: хвала милосерднейшей Баст, одна створка была приоткрыта. Не раздумывая, он запрыгнул внутрь и превратился в человека.

…Помещение, в котором оказался Эрке, изобиловало грифельными досками. Часть была покрыта сложными формулами и расчетами: математическими, физическими, химическими и вовсе непонятными. Другие доски были почти пустыми, но в их центре красовалась одна и та же крупно написанная простенькая формула. Странно.

В комнате оказались Дан и Олли, а с ними — мрачный молодой человек с длинным носом, длинными светлыми волосами и несколькими широкими стальными окружьями на шее.

На Эрке обернулись.

— О, зд`ров, др`ган, — гоблин дернул ушами, — ты нам помочь пр`шел?

— А в чем нужна помощь?

— Доски дезинфицируем, — вздохнул Дан. — Их сюда складывали с разных комнат, когда в тех ремонт делали или еще чего. А на некоторых формулы оставались написаны. Вот и завелась пакость всякая. Во, видишь?

Он ткнул мелком в ближайшую доску. Эрке присмотрелся. Там были остатки какой-то формулы, видимо, когда-то недостаточно тщательно вытертой. Среди привычных символов было несколько коряво, как будто по-детски нарисованных паучков, а часть цифр оказалось затянутой такой же нарисованной паутиной. Вдруг Эрке вытаращил глаза — нарисованные паучки определенно двигались, хоть и медленно.

— И стереть их нельзя, только формулы писать ядовитые, — продолжил рассказ Дан. — С геометрией вообще труба, в прямых углах ууууу какие вырастают…  
Мрачный молодой человек, тем временем рассматривавший Эрке, вздохнул:

— Новенький?

— Меня зовут Эрке.

— Ясно, Эрке. Ты не пугайся только, когда начнется.

— Начнется что, простите?

— Да на нем пр`клятье смеха закадрового, — пояснил Олли. — См`три!

Он неожиданно швырнул в носатого своим мелком — и со всех сторон тут же послышался оглушительный хохот, улюлюканье и аплодисменты. Эрке невольно шагнул назад:

— Это что?

— А это вот проклятие и есть, — устало пояснил молодой человек. — Ничего, через недельку пройдет. Надеюсь. Кстати, я Свен.

Потом Эрке помогал новым знакомым писать на досках дезинфицирующую формулу, заодно внимательно слушая лекцию на три голоса о влиянии тех или других чисел или математических действий на всяких нематериальных тварей. О подобном взаимодействии он раньше никогда и не подозревал — и теперь, когда перед ним открывалась совершенно новая область, это волновало до щекотки внутри.

Наконец странные паучки разбежались куда-то за пределы досок. Олли бросил остатки мела себе в рот и захрустел.

Дан хлопнул Эрке по плечу:

— Пошли, что ли, к нам, телек посмотрим?

Немного поплутав по коридорам, они оказались перед небольшой железной дверью. За ней оказалась натуральная пещера с каменными стенами. Кое-где на ней росли грибы; на ходу отломав и съев один, гоблин провел их через небольшой петляющий коридорчик.

Наконец они прошли в маленькую комнату с низким потолком, с которого свисали несколько сталактитов. Посредине стоял диван в цветочек, напротив него — большой телевизор, кажется, прямо вмурованный в каменную стену.

Рядом с диваном рос огромный гриб с плоской шляпкой.

— Джеор подарил, — пояснил Олли. — Г`рит, когда-то научится пиво производить.

— Джеор оптимист, — буркнул Свен, дергая себя за кольца на шее. — Он верит, что даже конец света будет хэппи-эндом.

Со всех сторон тут же грохнул хохот многочисленной толпы. Свен закатил глаза.

Наконец все устроились на диване. Олли включил телевизор.

На экране оказался огромный зал с кафедрой; судя по громкой ругани, там сейчас был самый разгар какого-то научного диспута. Седой старичок в профессорской мантии, стоявший за кафедрой, развел руками во всю ширь, чуть глаза не растопырив от усердия, и возмущенно проорал:

— Да что вы мне рассказываете?! Вот такенный был!

— А, это симпозиум галактический по сексуальным традициям всяких отсталых племен, — Дан откинул подлокотник дивана и достал несколько бутылок пива, вручив каждому по одной. — Случайно как-то волну поймали.

— Какой бред! — заорал с экрана кругленький академик. — Я там жил два месяца! Драли так, что не присесть! Но ничего подобного!

Некоторое время все в почтительном молчании наблюдали, как почтенные мужи мутузили друг друга какими-то папками. Когда их разняли, Олли вздохнул и переключил канал.

— Это. Что. — осведомился Эрке деревянным голосом.

— Бои м`нстров тентаклевых. Т`па как реслинг, только вот, — гоблин вновь лениво переключил канал.

Теперь они поймали новости. Дикторша сияла улыбкой:

— На радость всем поклонникам вышла новая книга всеми любимого Дакэ. Приобрести новинку вскоре уже можно будет…

Эрке оживился — этого писателя он любил. В его книгах все были честными, справедливыми, умными, героическими и мужественными. Волевые подбородки, вероятно, были даже у младенцев, а за право пожертвовать собой всегда разгоралась натуральная битва.

Он повернулся к Дану:

— А кстати, тут есть библиотека?

— Ага, проведу завтра.

Наконец они остановились на просмотре волнующей оперы о доказательстве знаменитой теоремы Нека.

Когда главный герой выводил свою партию, мощным басом сотрясая стены консерватории (очень волнующий момент — это когда он в первый раз представил на ученый совет свое доказательство, там еще переход такой интересный), Эрке почувствовал, как задремавший Свен уронил голову ему на плечо. Со всех сторон тут же послышались громовые аплодисменты, смех и восхищенное «У-у-у-у-у», кое-где разбавленное умиленным «А-а-а-аа». Свен вскинулся, и чуть не сплюнув, улегся на подлокотник.

Эрке отпил еще немного пива, и, уважительно дослушав тот-самый переход, неожиданно сказал:

— А я дракона в саду видел.

— Ага, есть тут такой, — отозвался Дан. — Из этих, карликовых. Ему принцессу надо было своровать, а он попутал и принца утащил. Его свои и выгнали. В саду прижился. Мы его иногда батонами кормим.

— А.

… Когда Эрке вернулся в свою комнату, было уже глубоко за полночь. Первое, что он увидел — дремавшую на подоконнике пушистую трехцветную кошку.  
На столе лежало плюшевое нечто: красно-желтое, растопырчатое, как будто состоящее из переплетения протуберанцев. Рядом лежала замечательная пластиковая коробка.

Кошка дернула ухом и приоткрыла глаз.

— О, вы вернулись, — Мизуки быстро приняла человеческий облик и поклонилась. — Простите, что с такой неслыханной дерзостью пробралась в вашу обитель, но мне все же хотелось поприветствовать сородича, — она указала на стол. — Прошу, примите эти скромные дары.

— Это чудесная коробка, — Эрке даже вспотел от смущения. — Спасибо большое!

Мизуки улыбнулась.

— Я сюда попала совсем маленькой. Я тогда думала, что жизнь кончена. Превратилась в котенка и спряталась за трубой, хотела там умереть. Но старшая жена, госпожа Рельшен, меня поймала, постелила в эту коробку свой свитер и посадила меня туда. Три дня я жила в ее свитере и плакала. Потом ничего, привыкать начала. Ходила за ней, но только в кошачьем образе и под ее кепкой. Там сзади как раз отверстие есть, через которое я смотреть могла. А еще через неделю даже опять в человека начала превращаться. Вы не маленький и не плачете, но может, для вас эта коробка тоже станет утешением.

Мизуки снова поклонилась и показала на красно-желтое.

— А это плюшевый взрыв. Вы говорили, что взрывы вас утешают и я обратилась к почтеннейшей госпоже Ниям, чьи искусные руки вызывают восхищение от западных пределов до Розовых гор. Для господина Джеора она, например, плюшевую теорию относительности пошила. Доброй ночи, господин Эрке.

И не успел он ответить, как Мизуки вновь обернулась кошкой и выпрыгнула в сад.


	8. Новые обязанности

Утро началось мирно.

Проснувшись на рассвете, Эрке вылежался, потом, урча, помял лапами плюшевый взрыв. Трудно было поверить, что еще вчера жизнь казалась разрушенной.

На сегодня планов была уже уйма. Например, после завтрака они должны были проверить с Даном и Олли одну интересную теорию, только недавно выведенную в родном институте. Впрочем, Эрке мстительно рассудил, то раз уж его продали, то логично считать, что со всей известной ему информацией.

Он запрыгнул на подоконник, зевнул, потянулся, изогнув спину дугой, и осмотрелся. Лес был залит золотым утренним светом, над кронами плыла пара розовых облачков. Свежий ветерок колыхал ветки с привязанными к ним хрусталиками и разноцветными линзами.

Только сейчас он заметил развешанные по деревьям черепа неизвестных чудищ, примерно как в кабинете начальника охраны. Странно было то, что они смотрели в сторону замка. Обитателей его, что ли, пугать? Зачем бы?

Через несколько секунд через глазницу одного из черепов выпорхнула птица. Значит, скворечники.

Затем Эрке повертел головой, рассматривая соседние окна. Он тут же увидел императора: тот стоял на балконе в кольчужном халате, нерасчесанный и всколоченный после сна, и величественно швырял дракончику батоны. Тот ловил их на лету.

Неожиданно для себя заурчав, Эрке потерся о косяк окна. На стене было достаточно лепнины, чтобы перебраться к императору на балкон. Может, за ухом почешет? Однако, так и не решившись, он почему-то смутился и посмотрел вниз.

Под окном пестрели пурпурные колокольчики. Эти цветы Эрке любил: по легенде, они выросли из диссертации знаменитой Иэссе, из-за научного спора в гневе выбросившей ее из окна НИИ.

Недалеко на ветке сидела умывающаяся госпожа Мизуки. Они поприветствовали друг друга, пошевелив ушами, затем Эрке принялся умывался и сам.

Через мгновение в цветах что-то зашуршало. Как показал брошенный вниз взгляд, это была госпожа Лиэ, по-пластунски пробиравшаяся за клумбой с фотоаппаратом наперевес: очевидно, воодушевившись вчерашней удачной фотосессией самого Эрке, она вознамерилась наконец-то исполнить долг и сфотографировать госпожу Мизуки.

Ее явно заметили и в других окнах: по замку пронеслось едва слышное перешептывание и шевеление. Из окон ненавязчиво высунулось еще несколько человек.  
Госпожа Мизуки, почуяв общее волнение, но не поняв его смысл, прекратила умываться и с высунутым языком осмотрелась. Дракон с кусом батона во рту опустился на ветку чуть выше. Император перегнулся через перила. Эрке на всякий случай свесил из окна хвост — вдруг госпоже Лиэ захочется сфотографировать и его?

Все замерло.

Госпожа Лиэ подобралась еще чуть ближе, бесшумно подкрутила какое-то колесико, а затем медленно, явно не дыша навела на ветку объектив — и госпожа Мизуки, даже не видя этого, метнулась вбок пушистой трехцветной молнией, а потом пропрыгала вверх по стволу, отталкиваясь при каждом прыжке всеми четырьмя лапами.

Перепуганный дракон шарахнулся в сторону и врезался в ветку, взвив рой разноцветных полупрозрачных птичек. Одна из них, пропорхнув над головой Эрке, влетела в комнату. Он машинально прыгнул за ней и тут же с шипением вздыбил шерсть, чуть не вывалившись из окна: на потолке сидел гигантский паук.

Тот шарахнулся назад, прогудев:

— Господин Эрке, я от Эрстейла!

Ах, это был тот помощник секретаря. Сконфузившись, Эрке обернулся человеком, одернул майку и пригладил волосы.

— Д-доброе утро, господин Регар. Простите, я немного не ожидал визит.

Паук гулко шмякнулся с потолка:

— Вас господин Эрстейл зовет, — голос у него был громкий, как из бочки, — простите, что напугал.

— Д-да ничего, — Эрке выдохнул. Так, нужно перестать заикаться. Пора привыкать к этому месту. — Спасибо, что сообщили, сейчас подойду.

Сделав странное телодвижение, смутно напомнившее кивок, Регар направился к выходу. На пороге остановился, и чуть поколебавшись, спросил:

— Так все нормально, вы вчера у императора ночевали?

Конечно, когда у тебя восемь глаз, можно очень выразительно играть бровями.

* * *

К секретарю Эрке шел в некотором смущении: мало ли, не будет ли тот ругаться после вчерашнего? Ну за то, что разлегся на его документах и в особенности, когда видел в спальне.

У двери он замедлил шаги, затем и вовсе удивленно остановился: из секретарской доносились звуки арфы. Мелодия была красивой, хоть и слегка монотонной.

Так продолжалось минут десять. Наконец, рискнув, Эрке осторожно заглянул в комнату: мало ли, сколько этот концерт продолжаться будет, может вообще это просто музыка для работы.

Как оказалось, на арфе играл сам эльф. Перед ним лежала большая раскрытая тетрадь: невольно заглянув в нее через стол, Эрке увидел цифры, а не ноты, и вообще это было похоже на отчет.

Эрстейл поднял голову и некоторое время пристально рассматривал Эрке сквозь очки; в них вдруг отразился лес, так что тот даже изумленно оглянулся.

Мизинцем поправив дужку, эльф сказал:

— Доброе утро, господин Эрке. Вы приглашены на дипломатический прием.

Эрке сел. Среди множества вариантов вызова такое в голову ему не приходило.

— Я не дипломат, — мяукнул он встревоженно.

— Безусловно. Не волнуйтесь, от вас ничего особого не требуется, нужно просто присутствовать.

— Эээааа какая должна быть форма одежды?

— Кошачья. Видите ли, у господина посла, имя которого вам все равно нет смысла запоминать, аллергия на кошачью шерсть. Император не слишком любит его визиты. Император просил передать, что если вы будете к господину дипломату поближе, он будет благодарен. Госпожа Мизуки обычно также присутствует на этих визитах, но вдвоем будет эффектнее.

— Не все одинаковые одинаково одинаковы, — донеслось с улицы: кто-то явно догуливал после ночи.

Эльф поправил очки.

— Через полчаса будьте готовы.

Эрке ужасно разволновался. Вчера император был немного нетрезв, а потому не рассмотрел, какой у него красивый хвост. Возможно, как раз будет шанс это исправить. От смущения он почему-то показал на тетрадь:

— А это вы отчет играете?

— Да. Мне так проще, чем проверять цифры. В музыке проще найти сбой.

— А вы любые числа сыграть можете?

— Я играю не числа, а структуру.

Эрке задумался.

— То есть, скажем, у каждой формулы есть определенное заданное звучание?

— Нет. Большая часть зависит от музыканта. Каждый слышит цифры по-своему.

— А это есть только в числах? Например, химическую реакцию сыграть можете?

— Гм. Ну если такую, как у достопочтенной госпожи Рельшен, то нет. Там нужен наш знаменитый Лэойан, который в финале выступления арфы о сцену разбивает.

Прикрыв глаза, Эрстейл снова тронул струны — кажется, аудиенция была закончена.

В столовой Эрке увидел Джеора, утешающего Лиэ, и многословно перед ней извиняющуюся Мизуки. Рельшен стояла рядом и угрюмо пила кофе — ее явно злило то, что Мизуки приходилось оправдываться, но и сказать было нечего.

Эрке осторожно подошел, прислушиваясь. Госпожу Лиэ было жалко, но госпожу Мизуки тоже жалко — она ведь не со зла это делала, она даже не видела фотоаппарат утром — видно, и впрямь несовместимость странная. Интересно, какой бы формулой можно было это выразить.

Госпожу Мизуки хотелось приободрить, к тому же он был благодарен ей за вчерашние подарки.

Чуть поклонившись, Эрке выдохнул:

\- Пусть лучи утреннего солнца озарят ваш путь красотой безупречной формулы, и все дела даются легко, как при линейном расчета, а…

Рельшен, подавившись кофе, прокашляла:

\- Ебать, их двое уже!

* * *

… Именно эта фраза огненными буквами была написана на лбу господина посла, когда он увидел Эрке, с важно распушенным хвостом вплывающего в комнату вслед за Мизуки.

Сам посол оказался тощим рыжим мужичком, замотанным в какие-то переливчатые цветастые тряпки. Императора еще не было: очевидно, этикет велел ему являться позже.

Мизуки сразу уверенно пошла к послу, и Эрке последовал ее примеру.

Мужик закатил глаза, потом позыркал по сторонам, как будто делал ими зарядку. Кажется, он с трудом удерживался от желания пнуть наглых животных, но потом еще позыркал и расплылся в слащавой улыбке, от которой его захотелось съездить когтями по физиономии.

Он потянулся погладить Мизуки, но та увернулась, легко и даже не обидно — просто, как перышко от потока воздуха, просочилась в другое место. В этот момент дверь распахнулась и в комнату ступил император. Мрачно оглядевшись, он воссел на свое место, закинул ногу за ногу и молча кивнул.

...Речь посла, изначально посвященная изменению курсов валют и желательному по этому поводу повышению цен на некие кристаллы, перемежалась завывающим чиханием и вхлипами. Тем не менее, держался он стоически, и явно был готов прочихать всю заготовленную речь до конца.

Эрке и Мизуки, старательно распушив хвосты, вовсю терлись у его ног. Старались. 

Минут десять спустя в комнату влетела рыжая кошка, с хохотом и отчетливым «Уи-и-иии!» описала круг под потолком и улетела.

Проводив ее взглядом, император наконец начал переговоры — причем в довольно неожиданной манере. Его реплики ограничивались «гм» и «н-да?». При этом господин посол то ли пытался угадать ход его мысли, то ли сам сбивался с толку, но после каждого из этих высказываний его мысль рикошетила непредсказуемым образом.

— Там образом — пчхи! — территория за Мшистыми холмами, как принадлежащая династии Амерто согласно пакту от 674 года…

— Гм.

— В том году, кстати, был отменный урожай винограда, и вино, которое мы могли бы предложить в знак успешного проведения переговоров, до сих поражает ценителей своим букетом…

— Нда?

— Кстати о государстве Рррер, на гербе которого, как вы знаете, красуется букет черный роз: они уже не раз пытались вмешиваться в наши дела, и это уже...

В этот момент Эрке заметил недалеко от ног посла странное темное кружащееся пятно: полупрозрачное, больше напоминавшее полутень, но явно и неприятно живое. Возможно, это и было нормой для здешнего безумного места, но инстинкты взяли верх и, взвившись и вздыбив шерсть, он дико зашипел.

Все изумленно на него посмотрели; пятно тем временем пропало, и Эрке, смущенно сев полубоком ко всем, начал вылизывать лапу.

Император хлопнул ладонями по подлокотникам.

— Вот и на этой чудесной ноте, думаю, мы и закончим.

Посол еле заметно недовольно поморщился, но возразить не решился.

— Так вы изволите меня принять через две недели? — осведомился он мстительно. — Хотелось бы окончательно прояснить ряд некоторых вопросов.

Теперь еле заметно поморщился император. Впрочем, его лицо тут же прояснилось; он едва заметно ухмыльнулся.

— Хорошо. Позовите госпожу Лиэ. Эта встреча была знаменательной, я хочу запечатлеть память о ней.

...Стенгазета получилась впечатляющей. Основной сенсацией номера стала как раз общая фотография с финала дружественной встречи.

70% фото занимал распушенный хвост господина Эрке. На заднем фоне было видно размытое трехцветное пятно с париком господина посла в зубах.


	9. Траур

Три дня после визита злочастного посла Эрке прожил, как у Баст за пазухой. Жизнь начала входить в русло, и у него даже появилось что-то, похожее на расписание.

Первым пунктом стала охота. Полупрозрачные разноцветные птички в саду оказались микроволновыми попугайчиками; госпожа Мизуки шепнула, что вкусней всего они с пяти до половины шестого утра и что их расплодилось столько, что «за них не ругают». На следующий же день Эрке поймал и съел парочку (на вкус они почему-то были как мармелад), потом еще одного хотел отнести императору, но застеснялся. Мало ли, может, даже для таких визитов есть регламент особый или еще что.

С другой стороны, Эрке знал, что госпожа Мизуки носит этих попугайчиков только госпоже Рельшен, а император, получается, так и живет сиротливо — без мышек, без птичек. В человеческом облике эти мысли казались глупыми, но в кошачьем они изрядно расстраивали.

Еще одним важный утренним ритуалом стало смотреть, как император кормит батонами дракона или пьет кофе, или как феи на маленьких, с ладонь, вертолетиках приносят ему почту. В эти минуты Эрке изо всех сил распушивал хвост и терся головой об оконный косяк, но ничем больше обратить на себя внимание не решался.

Потом был завтрак, то есть время побродить по залу с чашкой кофе и бутербродом и поболтать со знакомыми или познакомиться с кем-то еще. Эрке уже начинал проникаться местными историями, сплетнями и чужими делами — хоть его это и не касалось прямо, было все же интересно, например, удастся ли Джеору вывести дерево, усиливающее вайфай, или Саймону — научить слизневика пользоваться калькулятором.

Потом была работа. В основном он проводил время с Даном и Олли, но по доброте душевной помогал с расчетами и другим. Потом был общий ужин, потом можно было погулять или еще поработать — и начало казаться, что все устаканилось и так будет всегда.

А утром четвертого дня на обитателей гарема обрушилось несчастье.

Вечер-то перед этим был отличный: императору подарили особо дорогое вино, которым он щедро поделился со всем гаремом (то есть с теми из гуманоидов, которым допускался алкоголь и/или они вообще могли пить жидкость). Каждому досталось понемногу, конечно, пару капель капнули даже в лужу (Эрке вчера очень церемонно ей представили), но потом в дело пошли и другие вина.

Потом все хором пели «Косив Ясь конюшину», потом Эрстейл и красивая эльфийка с большими серьгами дуэтом исполнили «Ты ж мене пидманула» и в общем все прошло ужасно весело. Эрке только на минутку расстроило то странное черное пятно, опять возникшее на полу, но оно почти сразу исчезло, и он о нем забыл.

А вот следующее утро с самого начала было каким-то смурным. Ни одного попугайчика поймать не удалось, а главное — император на балкон не вышел, и настроение испортилось окончательно. Эрке подумал, что у него похмелье после вчерашнего, и что надо бы как-то умудриться его навестить.

Раздумывая, как бы это правильно сделать, он вышел из комнаты — и увидел, что все стены завешены черным, а вместо стенгазеты висит объявление из двух слов:

**АОШ УМЕР**

Эрке ни разу не слышал этого имени, но видимо, этот Аош был кем-то важным, поскольку от доски раздавались стоны, причитания и проклятия. Растерянно покрутившись, он увидел Дана и Олли.

— Что случилось?

— Аош умер, — мрачно сообщил Дан. Вид у него был, как пыльным мешком стукнутый.

— Я понял, а кто это?

— Наш под`печный, — гоблин достал и угрюмо бросил в рот носовой платок, — х`на теперь.

Эрке на миг задумался.

Дано:

  1. умер некий «подопечный»;
  2. но никто не плачет;
  3. но все расстроены или рассержены, подразумевается «хана».



  
— От него зависело что-то важное?

— Да ничего от него, падлюки, не зависело, — пробурчал Дан. — У нашего гарема над ним шефство было, типа как в зоопарке. И по этим же правилам, мы и хоронить должны.

— И-и в чем проблема? Не нас же с ним похоронят, он же просто подшефный?

Гоблин снял с ближайшего кактуса какую-то записку, скомкал ее, съел и пробурчал:

— У твари э'тй Аоша п'чти триста тысяч глаз было, зажился, п'длюка, они каждый год по глазу отращивают, а у эт'го что ни год, то десяток.

— А по традиции их земель на каждый глаз монетку теперь надо. Вручную, — мрачно заключил Дан.

— Так! — кашлянул Эрке, — Вручную? Стоп, а нас здесь сколько?

— Триста двенадцать с тобой, — откликнулся Дан почти злорадно.

— Но это же будет… Это…

— Ага. Больше чем по девятьсот глазомоноток на каждого. И учти, эти глаза найти еще надо, там все не так просто. — Он вздохнул. — Хоть одно хорошо — может, на мангале полетать удастся.

— Э?

— Ну, пан Миран любит готовить. Захотел пару лет назад сам мангал сделать. А в журнале модель была, типа мангал в виде звездолета. Тупо ящик такой с крылышками, понял. Он сделал, всем понравилось. Потом еще детальку пристроил, потом еще. Фиг его знает, как оно так получилось, но теперь у нас есть небольшой действующий звездолет. С кухней размером в три футбольных поля и 674 типами поверхностей для обработки разных продуктов, в том числе их кваркованием по пространственной кореляции. Правда, на всех места там пока не хватает, так что обычно только начальство катается, кроме Эйрстейла, ну и кто в хорошем плане отличился. Остальные на простых тарантайках.

Новой информации было слишком много, ее нужно было уложить в голове, и Эрке только спросил:

— А Эрстейл почему на нем не летает?

— Да кто их, эльфов, знает. Говорит, что Элберет Гинтониэль этот богопротивный чайник не одобрила.

Завтрак впервые был общий и за столом. Император сидел, подперев голову рукой, и смотрел на свою тарелку с таким омерзением, будто там было начертано безрадостное будущее всей империи. Для госпожи Рельшен сочетание вчерашнего веселья и сегодняшней новости, видимо, тоже оказалось тяжелым ударом: старшая жена была непривычно бледной и сидела, прижав к виску запотевшую бутылку пива.

Эрстейл был без серег и в траурной повязке над локтем. Когда все собрались, он встал, откашлялся, поправил очки, постучал ложечкой по чайной чашке и объявил:

— Как все уже знают, случилось прискорбное событие. Умер Аош. Аош был героем Великой мезозойской эволюции, подарившей вселенной много новых рас и пород. Такого количества глаз, да еще по такой причудливой схеме не было больше ни у одного представителя его вида. Поэтому, может, ему даже поставят памятник. Вечером вылет и завтра все приступаем к похоронному ритуалу.

— А может, не будем этого делать, в смысле с глазами это самое? — уныло поинтересовался мужик в халате. — Прикопаем аккуратненько и все?

Произошло оживление, даже Рельшен отняла бутылку от виска.

— Исключено! — отрезал секретарь. — Если не будут соблюдены все надлежащие похоронные ритуалы, у нас тут появится ревущий призрак. Он же больше замка раз в пять! Хотите жить внутри непрерывно рыдающего трехстами тысячами глаз привидения?

Завтракали в молчании.

— ...Мда, — заключил Джеор, раскуривая трубку, когда после завтрака они вышли покурить или попить кофе в сад. — Страшней предстоящего нам дела только бразильский сериал для разумных улиток. Тот, где восьмизначное число серий, и это только завязка.

Лиэ, прислонившись спиной к стене и подкручивая какой-то объектив, отстраненно заметила:

— Смотрю я на все это и вспомнила порнофильм.

— Который начинался точно так же?

— Не, там вообще другое было. Просто вспомнила, — Лиэ меланхолично щелкнула какимто затвором, — тут любой порнофильм вспомнить можно. Потому что теперь ебаться нам, ебаться и еще раз ебаться.

Конечно, ни о какой особой работе уже речи быть не могло. Все в основном обсуждали событие или с причитаниями собирали вещи, которые могли бы пригодиться на полевых работах. Потом Дан и Олли с горя даже позвали Эрке помолиться. К его неудовольствию, ни одного алтаря Баст тут не было, правда, был портрет ангела Хьюстона, которому и в их родном НИИ часто сообщали о проблемах. Хоть это утешило.

...Вечер получился смурным. До вылета оставалась еще пара часов, подготовка была окончена, а заниматься обычными делами не было ни малейшего настроения.  
Эрке побродил по знакомым, потом решил в кошачьем облике отправиться к секретарю. Само по себе присутствие Эрстейла было для него немного нервирующим и давящим, зато был шанс, что туда придет император.

При его появлении эльф поднял глаза, равнодушно констатировал: «Господин Эрке» и вновь занялся какой-то писаниной, причем строчил так яростно, как будто пытался надышаться перед смертью. Эрке побродил рядом, запрыгнул на стол, на сей раз скромно усевшись в уголке.

Минут десять слышалось только тиканье часов, поскрипывание пера и тихо мелодичное гудение за стеной — Регар что-то пел по-паучьи.

Эрке лег, подвернул под себя лапки и зевнул. Секретарь заскрипел пером чуть напряженнее. Эрке зевнул еще раз. Сейчас он буквально почувствовал исходящие от Эрстейла мысли: «Я приличный эльф. Я не буду это делать. Я. Не буду. Этого. Делать».

...В тот момент, когда Эрке зевнул третий раз, а не стерпевший эльф все же сунул палец ему в рот, дверь приоткрылась и в комнату сунула голову Рельшен.

— Апчхиблядь! Пора, на выход.


	10. Мангал

Из кабинета Эрке выскользнул в кошачьем виде. Оказавшись в коридоре, он увидел, что за спиной у Рельшен был рюкзак, а на животе сумка-кенгуру, в которой с философским видом сидела госпожа Мизуки. Превращаться в человека не хотелось, топать неизвестно куда в кошачьем виде тоже, так что Эрке оперся передними лапами о ногу Рельшен; та рассеянно подхватила его на руки и сунула в сумку.

Пока Эрстейл с траурным видом закрывал кабинет, Эрке и госпожа Мизуки, немного вежливо потолкавшись, удобно устроились рядом. Наконец процессия тронулась вперед.

Сначала они прошли по уже почти привычным пестрым и безумным коридорам, потом начали опускаться по полого уходящим вниз незнакомым — узким, длинным, слегка пахнущим отсыревшей штукатуркой. Встречавшиеся кое-где металлические лестницы дребезжали под ногами идущих. Впрочем, окрестные виды сейчас мало интересовали Эрке: он волновался относительно того, на каком корабле предстоит путешествовать ему. На загадочном мангале полетать хотелось ужасно (тем более вместе с императором), но он не был уверен, что войдет в круг избранных.

Наконец они опустились в настолько огромный ангар, что его дальнюю стену даже не было видно. Здесь в несколько рядов стояли корабли: большая их часть была блестящей и однотипной, явно заводской, зато на первом месте возвышалось нечто, что Эрке сначала принял за пугало для космических захватчиков или драконов. Во всяком случае, на месте дракона или захватчика на НЛО он сам приблизиться к этой конструкции не решился бы. 

Однако император стоял именно возле пугала — очевидно, это и был пресловутый мангал. Рельшен молча подошла к трапу, еще раз чихнула и передала Эрке императору.

— Ой, котик, — рассеянно обрадовался тот, и, подхватив легкое тельце под грудью, прижал к плечу — после чего урчанье заглушило звук мотора. Хорошо, подумал Эрке, что в этом виде он не мог покраснеть.

...Еще через мгновение и урчанье, и моторы заглушило хлопанье исполинских крыльев. Вцепившись когтями в ткань, Эрке в панике оглянулся.

Опустившийся рядом орел был если и не со звездолет размером, то с его половину точно. Эльф, который шел за ними следом, смерил мангал взглядом, который почему-то проассоциировался с плевком на пол, и полез птице на спину. Паук Регар, стуча по полу деревянными ногами, поплелся за ним.

После этого император и Рельшен начали подниматься по трапу; за ними потянулись остальные. Оказавшись внутри, они немного прошли по светлому металлическому коридору; через минуту сбоку бесшумно и незаметно, как воздуха, вынырнул начальник охраны. От него все же пахло неправильной кошкой, и это настораживало.

В конце коридора оказалась уютная полутемная комната, забитая темной деревянной мебелью, сетями (вероятно, для корабельного антуража) и бочками. Там они и устроились.

Госпожа Рельшен чихнула еще пару раз. Император пошарил под креслом, достал три бутылки, одну протянул ей:

— Ты че, мать, приболела?

Она раздраженно пожала плечами, зубами открыла бутылку и проворчала:

— Да хуй знает, мож, проклятие мелкое. Ниче, аспирин выпила, пройдет.

Потом все трое погрузились в какие-то нудные политические обсуждения, нить которых Эрке даже не пытался уловить — ему хватало и того, что сидел на коленях, и его даже почесывали за ухом.

Увы, блаженство продолжалось недолго. Скоро в дверь каюты влетел огромный мужчина, похожий на мамонта на амфетаминах (судя по форме — капитан), поцеловал руку госпоже Рельшен и «по неотложному делу» утащил куда-то императора — тот только и успел ссадить Эрке на кресло.

Рельшен и Тэкео задумчиво продолжили тянуть свое пиво из бутылок. Эрке, покрутившись на месте, смущенно прижался к подлокотнику. После того, как он сидел на руках, превращаться в человека было ужасно неловко, оставаться одному в кресле было неуютно, а уйти казалось невежливым — да и откуда он знает, куда идти?

Тем временем госпожа Мизуки, с самодовольным видом лежавшая на руках у госпожи Рельшен, начала быстро двигать ушами, поглядывая в сторону Эрке (в общем-то, у кошек нормально было общаться подобным языком жестов, однако рассказать о горном тумане в лучах луны и о лепестке, кружащимся в хрустальном водовороте, при помощи ушей мог бы не каждый): она приглашала пойти посмотреть на пресловутую чудо-кухню. Что ж, и то было веселее. Эрке показал ушами, что согласен, и Мизуки, спрыгнув на пол, скользнула в небольшой боковой лаз. Эрке с облегчением последовал за ней.

Минут пять они скользили по темному лабиринту переходов, а потом впереди показался свет — и Эрке подумал, что это был лучший свет в конце тоннеля, который только можно было представить. От него шел запах жареного мяса. 

По мере приближения к свету нос начали щекотать и другие ароматы: маринадов, рыбы, выпечки, ванили, шоколада и еще десятков других вкусностей; вскоре послышалось жужжание, бульканье, шкворчание — видимо, готовка была в разгаре. 

Наконец, еще через пару минут они оказались в самом фантастическом месте, какое только можно представить: тут горело, расходилось волнами, кипело, искрило и плавилось. Пять здоровенных рыб крутились на коптильне с разноцветным дымом; сбоку исходила паром кастрюля, по которой били молнии; над рядом сковородок кружили маленькие смерчи из специй.

Спрыгнув вниз, спутники обернулись людьми и прошли немного дальше. Скоро перед ними оказалась вовсе странная вещь: что-то вроде заледеневшего ящика, в воздухе над которым колыхалось сине-зеленое пятно.

— О, — возбужденно проговорила Мизуки, — обратите же свой благосклонный взор на эту вещь! Сие хитроумнейшая ловушка: второй портал установлен в озере, и если рыба, влекомая роковой судьбой, словно щепка, увлекаемая безжалостным водопадом, в него заплывает, ее втягивает в портал и она оказывается здесь!

Эрке с уважением посмотрел на пятно. Портал такого рода, переносящий только строго определенные предметы, он раньше не видел, только слышал о нем и знал, что это было изобретение Великой эпохи фруктового побоища.

(Началось все с того, что известный математик Сеам, изучавший запутанную систему исчисления пропавшей цивилизации, однажды поехал в экспедицию. В джунглях он прилег отдохнуть под неизвестное фруктовое дерево, и там его стукнуло по голове упавшим плодом, после чего он наконец догадался, по какому принципу строились в той системе циклы. Собственно, растение, под которым он отдыхал, так и назвали — Древо Познания разноспиральной системы счисления.

Узнав об этой истории, его знакомый-биолог позавидовал, сел под другое дерево и велел лаборантам трясти его до результата, и уже через полчаса догадался, как структурировать рибокислоты во время органических реакций, и растение то назвали Древо познания структуры рибокислот.

Разумеется, способ тут же начали применять все повально, а апогей случился на Конференции по проблемам квантового животноводства, когда по почину заведующей кафедрой Найлы все стали швырять друг другу в головы фрукты, и много изобретений было сделано в тот день, причем целых три из них сделал профессор Кайп, в которого попал арбуз). 

Потом они прошли мимо сидевшего стеллажа, на полка которых спали, сидели и чесались небольшие разноцветные дракончики.

— Зачем они? — удивился Эрке. — В еду?

— Нет, — шепнула Мизуки, — есть огнедышащие, они для запекания: своим жарким дыханием, словно крошечные вулканы, они создают корочку на продуктах, видом и запахам своим способную пленить любое сердце. Есть такие, что плюются слабой кислотой, подходящий для соусов и маринадов, как цветы персика подходят весне.

В это время из-за стеллажей вынырнул веселый мужчина.

— О, какие гости! Госпожа Мизуки, какая честь! А кто это?

— Наш новенький, господин Эрке, — госпожа Мизуки поклонилась, — милостивая судьба привела его к нам две недели назад. А это пан Миран, наш искуснейших повар, чьи кулинарные шедевры достойны поэм.

После знакомства пан Миран повел показывать владения.

— Вот супер-быстро застывающее желе. Господин Олли сунул как-то в него руку, орал потом, что застрял в текстурах. А вот контейнер со спиртным, запароленный. Там логин госпожа Рельшен придумала, когда была не в духе, поэтому... Ну, заковыристый он. Про пароль лучше вообще не знать. А вот морозильники мощные, как-то возился рядом, заболел даже. Но ничего, с Рельшен опять же рядом постоял, выздоровел.

Эрке неожиданно вспомнил слова императора, так что даже мурашки по коже прошли благоговейные:

— Она правда святая?

Пан Миран раскашлялся.

— Нуэ-э-э, насчет святой есть некоторые сомнения, но говорят, если рядом с ней постоять, ее лейцотиты даже чужим микробам морду набьют. Ты вот знал, что бывают лейкоциты-гопники?


	11. Chapter 11

Следующим, что увидел Эрке, стала огромная прозрачная емкость, наполненная чем-то вроде густого золотого света.

— Это мед, — почти благоговейно сообщил пан Миран. — Покупать его госпоже Чандраканте приходится.

— Почему?

— Ну, мы у производителя покупаем, у пчел в смысле. А вы ж знаете, они танцами общаются. У госпожи Чандраканты одной получается так, чтобы им нравилось.

Эрке попытался вспомнить, о ком речь — кажется, лично он с этим человеком не был знаком. Госпожа Мизуки, слегка подтолкнув его локтем, провела пальцем по своей ладони, изображая узор.

— А, это та, которая с кольцом в носу?

— Она-она, — подтвердил пан Миран, что-то проверяя в датчиках. — Она хорошо умеет разные вещи танцем изображать. Как она на их собрании акционеров в прошлом году выступила — словами не передать. И на симпозиуме о цветах она очень хорошо речь господина Джеора перевела.

— Он тоже посол?

— Ну, он больше по другой части, он сушеное мясо получает с Хареба. Выдержка железная у человека.

— А там кто живет?

— Чужие в основном. Он один может выдержать просмотр фотоальбома со всеми 2876 детками с тамошней королевой. Он добрый вообще. Когда ему на показ мод к оркам пришлось поехать, тоже хлопал.

Они прошли дальше. Там, над чаном с ягодами Эрке увидел варежку в рамке — маленькую, явно детскую варежку с зайчиком.

— Что это?

— О, — почти благоговейно откликнулся пан Миран, — в прошлом году мы были на одном съезде, так один дурак посмеялся над Мангалом, так император его на дуэль вызвал. Только у него перчатки под рукой не было, так он у карапуза какого-то попросил варежку.

— И кто выиграл?

— Наш, конечно. У того дурака, по-моему, боевой дух улетучился уже в момент вызова варежкой с зайчиком. А потом варежку пацану вернули, а он вырос и нам прислал.

Затем они перешли к стенду с винами и принялись обозревать полки, подписанное «Сладкое», «Горькое», «Соленое полумокрое» и «Полусонное», как вдруг завыла сирена. Уютный желтый свет ламп сменился на мигающий красный прожектор и пан Миран ахнул:

— Молоко сбежало!

— Но что такого...

— Ой, вы не знаете, что там за молоко!

Встревоженная Мизуки схватила Эрке за рукав:

— Уходим!

В коридоре уже слышался грохот кованых сапог; через несколько секунд спутниками пришлось прижаться к стене, пропуская вооруженный отряд.

Пока они по заковыристым переходам пробирались назад в каюту, Эрке нервно размышлял, какой облик ему принять. За недолгое время пребывания в гареме он уже прекрасно усвоил — в человеческом образе он был «О господи, еще один спиногрыз» и «За что мне это», а вот в кошачьем — «Ой-котик». Нужно было перекинуться при императоре пару раз, чтобы он и человеческую форму начал узнавать — но вдруг тогда и кошачью разлюбит? От последнего слова в груди стало странно пусто.

Впрочем, до прежней каюты они так и не добрались: свернули на голоса и оказались в небольшой уютной комнате. Стеллаж одной из стен здесь был полностью заставлен бутылками. На другой висел огромный плакат «Переведи бабушку через дорогу, надавай тьме по щщам!».

Императора там не было, только Джеор и Тэкео играли во что-то типа шахмат, подключенных к ярко-розовому ящику, да в дальнем углу сидела нахохлившаяся Рельшен, которая выглядела окончательно больной. Тут же перекинувшись в человека, Мизуки сразу виновато и встревоженно подошла к ней.

Эрке тоже сочувствующе постоял рядом, потом отошел к играющим и тихо спросил у Джеора:

— Что это?

— Шахматы. Можно на ходу менять правила в свою пользу, но при этом нужно учитывать, что оно цепной реакцией меняет многие позиции и сам же при этом проиграешь.

Некоторое время Эрке понаблюдал за игрой. Теоретически было в самом деле очень интересно — небольшая смена правил тут же перемешивала фигуры или создавала критические ситуации для самого же сменившего правила игрока — но он чувствовал себя немного встревоженным и печальным, так что зрелище быстро наскучило.

Он еще немного постоял около Рельшен, потом вышел, решив поискать императора: может, хоть со стороны можно будет тихонько посмотреть, чем тот занят. В коридоре еще можно было почуять его запах — смесь кофе, коньяка, дыма, дерева и мха. Эрке уже знал, что тот любит гулять по лесу.

Шлейф запаха, однако, быстро привел к закрытой двери. Само ее наличие, конечно, было возмутительным, однако пытаться ее открыть или проситься внутрь Эрке не рискнул; немного помаявшись, он решил поискать удобное место и подремать.

Еще немного поблуждав, он нашел комнату, в которой они сидели вначале, и почти с благоговением умостился в то самое кресло, где император держал его на руках.

Сон не шел. Эрке попытался отвлечься и считать овец, но они вредничали: попадались то дробные, то интегральные, то прыгающие по какой-то возмутительной синусоиде. Наконец он заподозрил, что все это и был сон — и наконец попалась минусовая овца, после которой даже зыбкую и неверную дрему сняло как рукой.

Вокруг была неожиданная тишина — кажется, прилетели. Потирая глаза, Эрке подошел к иллюминатору. Рядом было залитое неоновыми огнями небольшое здание, похожее на придорожную заправочную станцию. Видно, не финал путешествия, всего лишь стоянка. Повертев головой, он увидел неподалеку орла — значит, Эрстейл тоже остановился. Еще дальше сотрудники мыли из шлангов дракона.

Пока он осматривался, за дверью послышались шаги и голос самого Эрстейла:

— У тебя такой чулан захламленный, что скоро Поттеры заведутся!

— А что я сделаю?! — огрызнулся из-за двери голос пана Мирана. — Тут электричество с комками, не проводится в туда!

Голоса отдалились.

В это время Эрке увидел на полу то самое темное пятно, которое несколько раз замечал дома, то есть в замке. Мысленно подивившись тому, как быстро гарем стал для него домом, он осторожно подошел ближе. Если понять, что это такое, можно будет императору отчет написать, или устно там доложить. Может, тот наконец заметит его существование в человеческом обличье. 

Пятно, однако, тут же шустро юркнуло под дверь. Эрке выглянул в уже опустевший коридор, потом пошел за ним; пятно ускорилось и вскоре исчезло в боковой трубе. Человеку там было не протиснутся, так что, не долго думая, Эрке перекинулся в кота и полез за ним. В темноте другие чувства обострились — теперь казалось, что пятно воняет мазутом и тиной. Рысцой следуя за пятном по тоннелю, он скоро попал в большую комнату, в которой возвышалась гора тележек вроде магазинных — наверное, на них перевозили продукты. Пятно маячило на верхней из них, и Эрке, зашипев, полез за ним.

До пятна оставалось всего полметра, когда горка тележек вдруг пошатнулась. Эрке замер, прижав уши к голове. Потом сделал еще один осторожнейший шаг — и вся горка с грохотом развалилась и разъехалась в разные стороны.

Панически мяукнув, он прильнул к дну тележки, вцепившись когтями в решетку — и понесся в ней сначала вниз по разъезжающейся горке, так что чуть сердце не выпрыгнуло, потом по коридору, потом с грохотом по лестнице, потом по еще одному коридору — и наконец по крутому и узкому спуску вниз. Мало того, что от одной этой поездки шерсть стала дыбом, так еще и стала видно, что спуск оканчивается просто дырой в полу: оттуда шел свет и, кажется, там была другая комната.

Через мгновение тележка добралась до края и, перевернувшись, взмыла по кривой траектории над светлой комнатой, где за столом сидели император, Рельшен и Эрстейл. Подняв головы, они в оцепенении проследили за тележкой.

Эрке попытался вцепиться когтями изо всех сил, но не удержался и рухнул вниз — по чуть более крутой траектории, закончившийся у императора на груди.

Повисла пауза. Потом все содрогнулось от грохота врезавшейся в стену тележки.

— Господин Эрке, — прошипел наконец эльф, поправляя очки: — Как вы до этого докатились?!


End file.
